This is My Life Now
by JbSimrinlover12
Summary: This is a story about Bobby and the rest of the boys arriving at Evelyn's house. Along the way the guys get into to trouble with some people at school and Bobby meets someone who becomes a frienemy I guess. Please check this story out it's my first story so I would appricate feedback. Thank you: This is T for now. It might become M later but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1: Bobby Arrives

**This is My Life Now**

Bobby's POV

"Where the fuck are you takin' me?"

"Why don't you just wait and see?" Mr. Collins focused on the road.

"I don't fuckin' wanna wait! I just saw the sign that says Welcome to Detroit."

"I promise you'll actually like this woman you're goin' to." He glanced at me in the rearview mirror.

"Says the one man who brought me to the fuckin' crappiest houses ever!" I glared.

He sighed "Robert, I promise."

"Yeah, sure you fuckin' do." I looked out the window.

"We'll almost there. Once we get there you'll never see me again." He said.

"Whoop-de-fuckin'-do."

The car stops in front of a small brick house on the corner of two streets. It looked pretty crappy to me. A woman, who I guess is my new foster mom, walked out onto the porch and she had dark grey hair which I also guess means she is an older woman than I normally got. Mr. Collins got out of the car and motioned for me to follow.

"Hello Evelyn, nice to see you again." He smiled.

"Pleasure is mine Mike. So, this is him?" She glanced at me.

"Yup, Evelyn this is Robert Jones, Robert this is Evelyn Mercer." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Robert" She looked at me.

"Sup"

Mr. Collins nudged me in the ribs as a reminder for me to use my manners. I smacked Mr. Collins on the side; he knows that I have bruised ribs.

He sighed. "Behave Robert, behave."

"I am behaving." I smiled innocently.

He looked at Evelyn. "Please excuse him, he does have better manners than this."

"Mike, I understand very well why he isn't using them right now." She said.

"I'll go get his bag."

Mr. Collins left to get my book bag which held the little amount of belonging I had. That basically means a torn up black Old Navy hoodie, a very worn out Kiss t-shirt, a pair of ratty blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, a dog tag that belonged to my birth father, who fuckin' left my mom to fend for herself and me when I was 3, and a light blue teddy bear that was a little bit bigger than my hand that says "You're my Shining Star…" that my mom gave me when I was 4.

She looked worried. "Robert, are you alright?"

I looked up at her breaking out of a daze I hadn't realized I was in and said the only thing I had ever said when someone asked me that.

"Not like you fuckin' actually care."

"You may think that now, Robert, but I promise you whenever you want to talk I'll be there for you." She said seriously.

That's what everyone says to me until Mr. Collins leaves. I'll just tune her out once he's gone so she'll get the beating for today over with. Mr. Collins was came back with my bag.

"Sorry that took longer than usual, the trunk was stuck." He handed me my bag.

"That is perfectly fine, Mike." She smiled again. What is her deal with smiling?

"I have to get goin' now. Robert may seem like he's a bad kid, which he can be, but once you get to know him he's actually a pretty cool kid." He patted my shoulder. He's never said that to anyone before...

She sighed. "He's like how Helen was isn't he."

"Yeah, but more stubborn and hard headed." He laughed. "I'll come by in about a week to see if everything is goin' alright."

I glared. "You said I wouldn't ever see you again though!"

"It's procedure Robert. Anyway see you two later."

"Alright Mike, Have a wonderful night." She waved goodbye.

Mr. Collins went and got back into the car and left. Now here's where the harsh words and beatings start.

"Well Robert, there's no point in standing out here all night, let's go get you settled into your room." She gestured for me to follow her.

I stood there, "My room? Like my very own?"

"Yes, you're the only child I have here right now." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her.

She laughed. "I sometimes foster a few kids at a time."

"Oh…" I looked away.

She looked at me gently. "Something wrong, Robert?"

"Didn't we already talk about this?" I snapped.

She lifted her hands in defense. "Seeing if you were ready to talk yet."

"I'm never gonna talk to you." I glared.

"But, you are now." She went inside the house.

"Smartass" I mumbled.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dinner ready. You can go ahead and explore if you want." She went to the kitchen.

"Kay…"

I went up the stairs to what I think is my room; it had light blue walls, a twin sized bed, a black nightstand with a small dark blue lamp on it, a black dresser, and a black desk. I looked in the dresser and saw some clothes already in there.

"What the hell?!" I jumped.

She smiled. "I see you found your room, those clothes are for you. I had asked some of my friends if they had anything that could fit a boy who is almost 15."

"So, these clothes are mine?" I turned to face her.

"Yup their all yours. I'm pretty sure they'll fit you better than what you have on." She leaned against the doorway.

I looked down to what I was wearing. It was a black AC/DC t-shirt with a hole in the side, a pair of white jeans that are 2 sizes too big, and a pair of black converse.

"Maybe…"

I went through the dresser and found a white t-shirt that had a picture of Michael Jackson on it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of red converse. I decided this Evelyn chick was right and went to go change in the bathroom.

"That'll look very nice on you, Robert." She looked at me.

"Don't call me that." I glared.

"What do you want me to call you?" She asked.

"Bobby" I answered.

"Well then Bobby, go change and then come to the dining room, dinners ready."

"Alright" I went to change.


	2. Chapter 2: Jaydin Meets Bobby

**I've been lazy… I admit it. I haven't given up on this story though. There was never been a story I finished so I want this to be the first I finish. ****Also I forgot to put this in the last chapter, sadly, I do not own Four Brothers or anyone in it. I just love the movie, anyway….**

Jaydin's POV

~ The next day~

I sat on my porch in hopes to find what little peace you could possibly find with10 siblings. That's right, 10! Including me there are 6 girls, 5 boys and my parents. It's crazy! Wait, who's that boy with Evelyn?

I got up and went to introduce myself. As I got closer the boy looked at me disgusted. "Hello, Evelyn!"

"Hello darling, how are you?" Evelyn smiled at me.

"Fine I guess…" My eyes wandered to the boy "Who's he?"

"He's-" The boy interrupted "I'm Bobby"

"Hi, I'm Jaydin" I smiled at him.

He looked at me disbelievingly. "Jaydin? Did your parents not know you were a girl?" He laughed.

I glared "What's wrong with a girl having a boy's name? It's the same as a boy being named Jamie!"

"What's wrong is your name sucks di-"

"Bobby!" Evelyn scolded "Be nice, this young woman is our neighbor!"

"Whatever."

~ That night at 10:00~

"Do you know the new foster child Evelyn currently has?" I asked Dana, one of my older sisters who is 15.

"There's a new kid? What's their name?" She asked suddenly interested.

I scoffed "I don't think you should get your hopes up, he looks like he's my age."

"Just answer my question!" She sighed.

"His name is Bobby." I looked out the window next to my and Julia's bed.

Dana smirked "Is he sexy?"

"Bobby?" I scoffed again "No! He is a jerk!"

"How is he?"

"He said my name sucks dick! Well actually he said my name sucks di because Evelyn cut him off."

Her smirk fell "He's a dick."

I yawned "Goodnight" I lay down and am out like a light. Tommorrow is Monday and if Bobby goes to my school then this should be interesting.

**So that's it for this chapter…I'm gonna post another chapter like a few minutes after this one. I'm also sorry if this sucks, I don't write these out beforehand. I just come up with it as I go. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you did like it…Wow this chapter is kinda short. Bye: D**

***~*JBSimrinlover12*~***


	3. Chapter 3: First little annoyance

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, so far I have no reviews so if you read will you please give feedback. Good or bad it'll help me.**** Here we go!**

Bobby's POV

I walk to my new room and sit on the bed. What was up with that girl? Is she really our neighbor? Our neighbors must be trashy because that girl was wearing black sweats and a red sweater with light brown Uggs.

"Bobby, you need to try to get some sleep. You start school tomorrow." Evelyn said softly.

"I'm starting school already?" I asked annoyed. I hate school!

"Yes, you're behind a year and don't need to get further back. Goodnight." She went to her room.

I sighed and lay down on the bed. I hope that Jaydin chick doesn't go to the same school!

~Monday~

I woke up pretty easily considering I hardly got any sleep last night. I went downstairs, got ready, and went to school.

Jaydin's POV

"Tara, I'm serious Evelyn has a new foster kid and he's a dick!" I said turned around to face my friend.

She kept laughing "Sorry, I've just never seen you so worked up about something!"

Abby looked at me seriously "How does he have a right to say your name sucks dick if his name is Bobby?" Oh, how Abby gets me.

"Exactly!" I turned around and saw the world's biggest dick. **(That came out more perverted than it was meant to) **"Tara, Abby! That's him!"

Tara stopped laughing "He's sexy!"

Abby and I looked at her like she had another head. "He is a dick!"

"I bet his dick is beautiful!" She started daydreaming.

Abby pretended to gag. "He looks like some tough, playa dude! Only wants the horny sluts whose legs are like a broken lock that opens for any key." When Abby reads people it's sometimes scary accurate.

He saw me and stopped walking. "What are you doing here?"

"I sitting here waiting for Scot Talk to begin." I smile nicely.

"Hey! What's your name new boy?"

Bobby eyes when he saw who asked he his name almost popped out of his head. "Bobby"

"Sexy name, I'm Kimberly." Oh Kimberly, she is the leader of the school. Has 4 wannabes, 8 boyfriends (they all know about each other) and even 1 girlfriend.

"Why are you talking to these lames? Come sit by me and my friends. You'll be popular before you know it." She started to stroke his arm.

"Okay…" He followed her like a lost puppy. He was probably just staring at her boobs which were hanging out so much it was useless for her to have a shirt on.

~On the bus~

I sat alone in that seat in the very back that only fit one person. I was enjoying myself until Bobby and Kimberly sat across the aisle.

"Look at this loser baby. She's such a loner." Bobby and she laughed.

I looked at her "So Kimmy," I used the nickname I used to call when we were friends. "9 boyfriends and 1 girlfriend now? Opening your legs for all of them?"

She looked at me "Actually I dumped all of the others for Bobby. My legs are still closed to him for now." She Smirked.

I stared at her in disbelief. "What happened to you, Kimmy? You used to be so innocent!"

She glared at me "If you ever mention that we used to be friends againI will make your life a living Hell!"

"You wouldn't be able to; as long as my family loves me I'm fine." With that I looked back out the window.

**I'm gonna end it here for now. I honestly think this chapter sucked. I'm sorry about that. Please review! I'll try to post again soon! Bye: D**

***`8JBSimrinlover12*`8**


End file.
